Times have changed
by SilverEyedPhoenix
Summary: Hermione has discovered she is crushing over her former enemy unfortunately she is also in a relationship Ron. Draco has changed and is hoping to catch a certain girl's eye and Dumbledore is allowing muggle technology at Howgarts?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'd like to first and foremost thank you for taking the time to actually read my story, it's not my first but it's the first I've actually felt has potential. I'd like to think it's not your typical Dramione fic but I'll let you be the judge of that. Like any other author I'd appreciate it if everyone Read and Reviewed, constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Chapter 1 current stands at 5214 words = roughly 13 pages on Microsoft word. I can't promise all my chapters will be this length but I'll most certainly attempt to make them relatively the same length give or take a page or two.

As for the story I have started work on Chapter 2 which will probably be up same time next week. The story is going to be a short story (15 Chapters max), I know we all enjoy our 40+ chapter stories but I don't time or patience for that, to many ideas to stay stuck on one story. But anyway I'm rambling on with the show!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (isn't it just horrible?) but if I did well that's an entirely different story 

_______________________________________________________________________

_'Green and Red don't really go well together do they?' _Hermione asked herself as she pushed apart the green grapes from the bright red strawberries clustered together on her plate. She glanced up across the hall for a quick final look at the "green grape" in her life before she stood from her seat and took her usual route to the library. _'Honestly Hermione, what's with you? Drooling over Draco like a first year when you have Ron, you know the guy you've always wanted!." _Hermione's brow furrowed _"naturally you always want what you can't have..."_

On the way she greeted the usual people, noticed the usual cracks in the cement and when she finally arrived at the library she took her usual seat. _'No studying for me today maybe a short entry and some light reading will do.'_

Hermione pulled our her worn black leather journal and her favorite pen (yes a pen, because she didn't understand why one should keep having to dip the quill in ink when a pen could perform just as well and save precious note taking time) and of course the simplest method of writing would be her laptop. Despite the fact that Dumbledore had decided to allow those students who had access to laptops and cell phones to bring them along (after going to the necessary security procedures of course) she felt that have to lug that thing around all day was to much of a hassle and chose to leave up in her dormitory. As she was about to begin working on her first journal entry of the day she glanced down at her pale skin and tried to recall the last time she had spent a significant amount of time out in the sun. _'you know, maybe I should go spend some time outdoors for once...the sun might do me some good.'_ Hermione shut her journal and quickly repacked her belongings

"Heading out early today Mione?" Hermione looked up to the table closest to hers and smiled up and Neville, who was currently surrounded by possibly every Herbology in the library. "Yes, I'm afraid my lack of time out in the sun is depleting my body's supply of vitamin D."

Neville chuckled "well then have fun, we all need some time to ourselves once in awhile."

Hermione waved and made her way to the quidditch practice field, why she had chose this as her destination she wasn't sure. Her brain said because it was the most logical place to find Harry and Ron of course, but her subconscious screamed in utter delight as the thought that maybe just maybe HE was there. A blush crept up her cheeks as she imagined him flying across the field and greeting her with a warm smile, the stares and glares were enough to send a grown troll into hiding but she didn't care, HE was smiling at her and that's all that mattered. She watched her mental self play with the hem of his green slytherin jersey as he smiled down at her, then she frowned at the contrast between her Gryffindor red nail polish and his green jersey. She sighed deeply _'Green and Red really don't go well together.' _

"mione???...MIONE!!!" Ron flew to a stop beside her, Hermione smiled and felt the twinge of guilt as she pushed her previous thoughts to the back of her mind into a "to be continued" file. "Hello Ron" she gave him a small smile and reached out to give him a hug. Ron's arms wrapped around her waste as he pulled her close to his body. He was everything she'd hoped, kind, loving but somewhere along the line things had made a turn and now she wasn't sure what her heart felt for him.

"What brings you here?"

Hermione took a deep breath" I Hermione Granger have decided to ....are you ready for this..." she leaned closer as if what she was about say was top secret. "Leave the library for a day" she whispered. Ron gasped in mock horror " But How!?!" Hermione covered her face as if to hide her tears. They both burst out into a fit of laughter "Well good to see you out here Hermione its a beautiful day and luck has it Slytherin decided to have a "practice" game against Gryffindor" Ron huffed "Please like they have a chance"

Hermione felt her the butterflies in her stomach turn into Boeing 747 air planes in a matter of seconds. "R-r-really?" was all she could manage to spit out. "Yeah! can you believe that? Harry's convinced they're up to no good but I'm pretty sure they just want to see our weaknesses before the big game." Ron shrugged "Well it should be a great match, hope you stay to watch."

_'OF BLOODY FUCKING COURSE!!' _Hermione's mind yelled in delight. "Of course Ron." She stated calmly "good luck Ron."

"Thanks Hermione!" Ron leaned over and gave her a quick then then flew off to join Harry in the center of the field after what seemed to be a a few shared jokes, Ron delivered a punch into Harry's right arm and apparent O shape appeared on his mouth, then they both broke in laughter.

"Hi Mione!!" Harry waved eager from his current hovering position above the field.

Hermione smiled "Hello Harry!" she said returning his wave.

She watched them fly around the pitch twisting, diving and turning in the air in various patterns; she cringed at the thought of being in their position, up in the air on a small piece of wood with nothing to keep her from plummeting straight into the ground. "Yup, quidditch definitely not for me." She made her way into the Gryffindor section and took a seat near the top of the stands. She removed her robe and her transfigured her long sleeve shirt into a red baby tee shirt with a golden English lion dancing across her chest; once it met her liking she looked down at her skirt and was glad she had decided to go with a plain black skirt and black converse today. _'__mmm__ the sun does feel fantastic, why is it that I choose that cold, dark library over this?'_ she said as she stretched out her long lean legs out in front of her while leaning back against the bench behind her.

"Nice shirt."

Hermione didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was, that smooth, nonchalant voice could only belonged to one person, the one person she'd been dying to see.

"thank you" her eyes fluttered open to see Draco hovering on his broom beside her. Every single fiber in her body instantly turn into a raging fire, every cell in her body tingled and her heart raced 1000 miles a second. _'Get a hold of yourself, don't let your magic crackle!' _Her mind yelled. It had happened on several occasions that she got to excited, her magic crackled and popped around her like a coating of electricity.

He jumped off his broom landing gracefully on the bench beside her, he quickly tugged off his robe to reveal his pristine white oxford shirt.

"Are you going to join in on the fun today Malfoy?" Hermione looked over at him, the instant her eyes met with the blue grey orbs she could of sworn her heart skipped 3 beats in a row. _'__mmmm__" _Hermione's mental self groaned.

Draco shrugged "Not today, decided to let one of the younger students sub for me, not in much of a flying mood." he said as he took a seat beside her, and in one motion quickly rolled up his sleeves to reveal his smooth, perfect white skin.

Hermione inhaled unfortunately a few drops of saliva decided to go on an adventure and ended up causing her to cough and gasp for air.

"Are you alright?" Draco said as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione nodded calmly "wrong pipe" she said as she pointed at her throat. Draco nodded and turned his attention to the field where the game was about to start.  
_'In and out Hermione, come on remember to breathe, don't want him thinking you're a nut.' _Hermione chanted to herself

The game began both teams kept a close game, Hermione and Draco cheered for their each of their houses, with an occasional "oh Merlin!" and audible gasps as the players took sharp turns and steep dives. After an hour things seemed to be in favor of the Slytherin house and the game began to slow down.

Hermione noticed Draco reach into his pocket and pull out a piece of parchment and pen (_'He uses a pen? I'll have to ask him about that later.')_ quickly scribble something and then shove the rest of the parchment and pen into his pocket.

Draco reached for her hand and placed the piece of parchment in her palm. "I'll see you later Granger." he said gave her a wink and jumped on his broom.

"Bye Malfoy..." Hermione watched him fly back towards the castle then turned her attention to the piece of parchment in the palm of her hand and quickly unfolding it.

**Screen name: D_****Malfoy****_Slytherin  
Mobile: 784-253-2342**

add me or text me...or both

~D

Hermione quickly shoved the note into her pocket and stood up to leave. _'I'm sure the boys won't mind if I leave a bit early.'_

Hermione reached into her robe pocket and dug up her cellphone and entered his number.

Considering the time of day the halls were relatively empty _"Everyone is probably outside enjoying the weather"_ Hermione pulled out her phone and checked the time _'__hmm__ I should text him my number, you know just in case"_

_**D, here's my #**_

a few seconds later she felt her phone vibrate, she glanced at the screen and notice Draco had text back.

**Thanks, its fantastic ****Dumble****, allowed those w/mobiles to bring them to ****HW**** :)  
From: D**

Hermione smiled and quickly responded

**I agree, since when have you had a mobile ****btw****?  
From: ****Mione******

her phone again buzzed

**For about 2 months now, after a few trips to ****muggle**** London I couldn't help myself.  
From: D**

Hermione giggled to herself and again responded

**Txting**** is rather addicting, ****dont**** u think? But I prefer face to face conversations.  
From: ****Mione******

buzz

**Agreed face to face is much better ;)  
From: D**

Hermione felt blush creep up her neck and stain her cheeksshe quickly tucked away her phone into her pocket and quickly made her way up the stairs leading to the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Hey Mione, I haven't seen you around all day!"

Hermione looked up to see Ginny sitting with her legs tossed across the arm of a chair with a book on her lap. Hermione quickly pretended to busy herself, in an attempt to hide her very apparent blush.

"my my what do we have here?" Ginny said as she quickly sat upright in her chair. "that's quiet the blush you've got there. Ron sneaking love notes into your robes?" she asked teasingly

"No! it-it's nothing....just a little flushed ran back from the pitch" she said she walked over to the nearest couch and sat down.

"You, at the pitch? Never thought I'd see the day" Ginny giggled

Hermione rolled her eyes "Just tired of being cooped up indoors." Hermione pulled out her Red Ipod and looked through her current play list.

"Whats that?" asked Ginny

"It's an Ipod, it stores music, pictures and other things." Hermione pulled out on of her ear piece and outstretched her arm towards Ginny. "Care to take a listen?"

Ginny leaned over the table and craned her neck towards Hermione, when Hermione tucked the ear piece into her ear Ginny could hear a soothing melody of a guitar accompanied by drums, bass and male singer.

"Thats brilliant!" Ginny chirped "Can you only listen to that one song though?"

Hermione smiled "Merlin no! some Ipods hold more then 1000 songs!"

Ginny's eyes lit up "No! think I could borrow that sometime?"

Hermione nodded "Of course, just make sure you take care of it, my mum gave it to me...before you know.."

Hermione looked down at her Ipod as thoughts and memories began to flood her mind, her parents "funeral" had been a horrible event even though she knew that they were alive somewhere she also knew that they couldn't remember her. In many ways it had been as if they really had past. _"I had to keep them safe"_ she reminded herself, she felt a familar prick as tears threatened to make an appearance.

"I can't believe they won!" Ron came in his broom in tow Harry not to far behind him.

"Correction Ron, they didn't just win ..they massacred us!" Harry tossed his robes onto the couch and plopped down beside Hermione.

"there now, see what happens when I'm not on the team." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest a triumphant smile on her face.

Both Ron and Harry turned and glared in her direction "Ginny I already explained-"

"You can't put me in danger blah blah blah " Ginny interrupted Harry "All I can say Harry is that I hope you can get used to losing to Slytherin."

"I'm putting you in danger, with the world on the brinks of a war you know I couldn't stomach the possibility that you might get hurt."

Ginny huffed deciding to keep silent then to go on with this never ending argument.

"Speaking of which" Ron turned his attention to Hermione who was currently twirling her headphone around her finger, her mind obviously not on their current conversation

"Hermione, would you care to explain what on earth were doing talking to that git?" he fumed

Silence.

"Well??" tapping his foot

More silence.

"Hermione..." Ron said sternly

"I'm sorry what?" Hermione looked up, suddenly aware that the conversion at some point had changed and it currently involved a very upset Ronald, a shocked Ginny and a pissed of Harry. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt "Um nothing just some chit chat is all..."

"Well I don't want you talking to that snake .." Ron said as he sat beside her and intertwined his fingers with hers "I don't trust him Mione"

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend of a year and sighed _"Is this really it Hermione? seriously?_

"I'm going to the library" Hermione said as she stood from her seat and out the door with no further explanation. Ron quickly followed and caught up. Hermione walked a little faster, she wasn't in much a mood for conversation especially if the conversation involved arguing over something as petty as that.

"Whats your problem Hermione?" Ron said grabbing her by the arm stopping her in her tracks and turning her around to face him.

"Nothing I just wanted to finish an essay for potions is all." She said avoiding eye contact, she'd learned her eyes always gave away her lies. She watched as his mouth flapped in the wind obviously blabbing about who knows what. _"Okay Hermione as practiced"_ Hermione took a deep breath and put up a mental block, the mental block that had saved her time after time from insults, arguments and unneeded stress. Hermione looked around for an escape, she spotted Draco down the hall, Silver met brown and a warmness filled her from head to toe. She noticed Draco reach into his pocket and pull out a shiny sleek Iphone "_He would have one" _she rolled her eyes. Ron unfortunately took this as an insult and raised his voice and octive higher. 

"Hermione are you paying attention" Ron shook her "Seriously have you gone mental..."

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled one arm out of his grasp and reached into her pocket, quickly scanning the screen.

**Need an escape?  
From: D**

she replied as quickly as she possibly could.  
**  
Please!?  
From: ****Mione****  
**  
**  
**Hermione quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"What the hell is that?" Ron shrieked

"Honestly Ron, I've told you how many times over the summer? Do you ever listen?!" Hermione looked up to find Draco walking towards them. _"He never listens!" _her mind screamed. "_yet another reason why THIS shouldn't be it" _Again Silver met Brown, this time she noted the frustration and annoyance placed somewhere behind the liquid blue-silver as he approached.

"Granger-" Draco began

"What the hell do you want ferret!?" Ron growled

"I believe I said Granger not Weasel" Draco said calmly turning to look at Hermione "Anyway.. Granger Dumbledore requested our presence in his office. Something about a new project he's thinking about starting unfortunately the old bat thinks I should be stuck working with you." Draco smirked and turned to leave

"Ron I better go" Hermione said pulling away and quickly making and exit before he could say anything else.

Draco slowed his pace as he heard her hurried footsteps close behind him.

"Thanks" she said falling into step beside him

"No problem Granger"

Silence.

"So whats the deal with you and Weasley?"

"Well we're together but sometimes things are a bit on the sour side as you probably noticed."

"hmmm, been there." Draco mumbled

"So where are we really going?" Hermione asked glancing at him nervously

"I was thinking maybe for a ride on my broom." he grinned

Hermione's eyes grew to the size of saucers "I-I-"

"Honestly Granger you think I'd let you fall?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and lead her out the doors

"Malfoy, I can't I-" she stuttered as she attempted to pull her arm out of his grasp.

Draco extended his arm only to have his broom land gently in the palm of his hand. Hermione looked from the broom to his face then back to his broom. "Wand-less magic?"

Draco smirked. "Ready?" he said as he mounted his broom and casted a Disillusionment Charm over themselves. Hermione looked at the broom then went pale

"Come on Granger wheres that Gryffindor courage everyone always goes on about?"

Hermione glared at the empty space, huffed, felt around for the broom and then finally took her spot in front of Draco. "That's what I like to see well you know what I mean" Draco whispered into her ear as he wrapped on arm firmly around her waist and the other on the broom. "Ready?" Hermione nodded. Draco pushed off the ground then slowly climbed above the school grounds.

Hermione closed her eye and grabbed onto the broom for dear life.

Draco chuckled "It's alright, I won't let you fall, I promise." Draco whispered softly into her ear "Open your eyes"

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. "wow, its beautiful" Hermione said as she looked at the scenery before her. The moon was shining brightly onto the field below, reflecting off of the dew that had built up on the leaves of the trees and flowers.

Draco tightened his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Draco-"

"shhhhhh, just enjoy the ride." He whispered into her hair, taking in the scent of vanilla and lilac.

Hermione leaned back into his chest, memorizing his warmth, his scent and the way his body curved to accommodate hers. She was in complete bliss, a soft purr emitted from her throat as the cool nights breeze danced across her skin leaving in its path soft cool kisses.

"See not so bad now is it?"

"No, its wonderful."

A quiet but comfortable silence passed over them, Draco inhaled her scent again and felt as his heart flutter. _'I'm glad things have changed." _he thought to himself.  
_  
_Draco guided them twice more around the castle then ended their flight on a cliff over looking the forest while the lights of Hogwarts twinkled in the distance. Draco conjured up three blankets, placed on on the ground then handed another to Hermione, whom then proceeded to wrap herself in its warmth.

Quietly they sat, both lots in their own thoughts.

"Its strange isn't it? the way things have changed so quickly" Hermione whispered

Draco chuckled then bought his knees up to his chest and rested his in on his knee. "Things changed for me long long ago Hermione."

Hermione's heart sped up at the sound of her name but calmed herself enough to talk again. "What do you mean?"

"Well...I stopped believing in the entire pure blood reigning high above others rubbish when I realized what it had done to my family, to my friends and what it was doing to our community.I just didn't think it was worth it. All that's resulted from the Pure Blood crap is genetic defects, miscarriages and pain to those involved."

Hermione nodded "So I don't disgust you anymore?"

Draco reached over, draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him "Far from that Hermione"

"I'm glad" she said glancing over him and smiling softly. Hermione leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "you didn't fool me you know."

Draco smirked "you seemed pretty fooled to me"

Hermione shook her head "I always knew that somewhere beneath that cold, Slytherin exterior there were some human emotions" she nudged him teasingly with her elbow

Draco smiled "When did things change for you?" Draco asked as he rested his head on hers.

Hermione stayed quiet for a few moments, trying to put the right words together "Well I'm not really sure one day I despised you and the next day I realized that I had crossed the fine line between well love and hate."

"So you're in love with me?"

Hermione felt herself turn beat red. "What?! I wouldn't say love, I-I-I-I just mean I don't hate you."

Draco nodded "I don't expect adoration you know, just knowing you don't hate me makes the world of a difference."

Silence

"You know Ron and I -"

"no need, I know" Draco interrupted

the rest of the night was spent in comfortable silence, both lost in thoughts of what could possibly lay just beyond the horizon but at the same time very aware of the exactly whom was sitting beside them.

"We should go its getting late." Draco said but remained as he was previously seated

"the sun will be up soon, can't wait stay?"

"Alright" Draco said as he repositioned himself to where he was sitting behind Hermione one leg on each side, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned her back against his chest.

"We can be friends can't we?" Hermione said as the sun started to peak over the horizon decorating the sky with various shades of pink,blues, purple and orange

"Yes" Draco replied

"Its not safe for us to be friends is it?" Hermione asked tilting her head to look up at him, she sighed as she watched the reflection of the morning sky intensify in beauty as they swirled in his silver eyes.

"No it isn't" Draco looked down and blushed when he realized she had been staring.

they both looked over at the sky before them, the sun still half covered by the earth, birds began to chirp in the distance and the moon slowly faded into the morning sky.

"Its a new day Hermione, a new day that has bought upon us change and a new friendship." he said giving her a light squeeze.

Hermione smiled "yes friendship" she watched as a shade of red, illuminated the background of the forest, the green leaves sparking in the morning sun _'maybe green and red can coexist after all " _she thought to herself

Hermione beamed joy, content seemed to radiate off her body in waves, she smiled from ear to ear as she took her place at the Gryffinndor table in the Great hall "Fantastic day isn't it"

Ron and Harry looked up from their bowl of porridge and glared "Speak for yourself"

Hermione grabbed a biscuit and jam and placed it on her plate, then reached for her cup of apple juice.

buzz

Hermione took out her phone

**Good morning  
From: D**

Hermione smiled

**Good morning  
From: ****Mione******

Hermione placed her phone back into the pocket of her robes and continued to nibble on her biscuit. When she was positive no one was looking she glanced over at the Slytherin table from beneath her lashes, Draco held her gaze in acknowledgment and then continued on with his pastry.

_"_So Hermione, I noticed your bed wasn't slept in this morning, care to fill us in on your midnight adventures?" Ginny said as she reached for another spoonful of eggs.

"Yes, Hermione do tell, if I remember correctly the last person you were with was Malfoy." Ron hissed in obvious distaste

"I-I fell asleep in Dumbledore's office while working on a project he assigned to Malfoy and I." Hermione said nervously double checking to make sure she called him by the politically correct name.

"Oh really and do tell us about this "project"" Ron hissed

"Well we're working on house unity, and he wants us to arrange events in which all the houses can mingle and get to know one another." She said, proud with her quick thinking _'that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. Note to self: discuss with Dumbledore_"

"That sounds like a load of rubbish if you ask me." Ron said crossing his arms over his chest

Hermione fumed "Listen Ronald, I'm not going to sit here and have you badger me over some nonsense and your insecurities and if you don't believe me then don't" she said as she pulled out her Ipod and looked for a pleasurable song to listen to and quickly drowning out the annoying chatter.

The rest of breakfast went without a hitch, a few attempts were made to include Hermione in the conversation but after noticing her lack of interest, Harry, Ginny and Ron continued their conversation about the next quidditch match.

At the end of the day Hermione threw herself onto her four post bed for an afternoon nap, as she waited for sleep to claim her she reviewed the events of the day so far. After double potions, which by the way had been very enjoyable since she was "forced" to be paired with "that ignorant git", her little rant on why she shouldn't be paired with him was all for show of course, he contributed but including a few insults about her upbringing and her lack of class, to which she responded with a few retorts of her own. In the end it had resulted in points being deducted from Gryffindor, of course, and Slytherin getting off spot clean. Hermione grinned _'this is actually very thrilling"_ she giggled house points and Snape were the least of her problems, she placed her hands behind her neck and continued to reflect before she dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

~*----------------------------------------------------*~

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again_

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you

Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes...

Hermione hummed as she made her way to to dinner, head phones in place, she entered the Great Hall. She looked over to the Slytherin table and mentally smiled at the blond looking right back at her.

She practically skipped over to the table "Good evening" she said a little louder then necessary.

"Evening Hermione, look about earlier" Ron began

Hermioneraised her hand to stop him from talking "No worries Ron, just forget it." Hermione chirped giving him a small kiss on the cheek, her stomach twisted as she inhalde his scent of leather and salt, _"__eww_" she thought to herself and took her seat beside him.

- - - - - -

Draco smiled with his eyes as he watched his new "friend" make her way into the Great Hall in what seemed to be a fantastic mood. He watched her greet her friends and then place a kiss on her "boyfriend's" cheek. He sneered then returned to his dinner.

buzz

**Appearances remember  
From: ****Mione******

I know, but I don't have to like it  
From: D  
**  
-kiss - good evening  
From: ****Mione******

-smirk, kiss- good evening beautiful  
From: D  
  
He placed his phone next to his plate and continued to munch on a piece of broccoli. _"What am I getting myself into, shes with that Weasel and I'm what? her backup?" _his brow furrowed _"I don't like that one bit"_ he glanced over at the Gryffindor table, at that very moment a few rays of sun light seeped in trough the windows casting a warm glow over her exact location. Draco watched as her soft curls glowed in shades of amber, gold, red and brown, he sighed the colors reminded him of the cool fall mornings he used to spend with his mother in her garden, how he missed those days. He memorized the way the colors seemed to dance in her movements then he noticed the warm glow coating her skin, it's appearance reminding him ofa white rose's soft petals, he pushed back the urge to walk right over to her and touch, "_appearances_" he reminded himself quickly pasting a sneer on his face, which by no means reflected his mental facial expression.

"Disgusting isn't she, how she's even allowed to step foot in Hogwarts is beyond me."

Draco looked over at Pansy, _"ugh you" _

"Shes filth (_"beautiful"_), of course she's disgusting (_"breath taking"_)." Draco stated nonchalantly

Pansy linked her arm in his and scooted closer to him, placing her hand on his thigh "Personally I'll be glad once the Dark Lord rids the world of that filth"

Draco fought back the urge to hex her, instead placing a smile on his face and leaning in closer "Trust me, you're not the only one." _'if my filth you mean you of course'_

Pansy laughed and placed her hand on his cheek pulling him in closer for a quick kiss.

- - - - - -

Hermione's eyes narrowed, when she noticed Pansy scoot closer to HIM. "_That pig faced no good for nothing mentally challenged tramp, touching him like, like she owns him."_

Hermione reached for her cup of pumpkin juice and gulped down it's contents. She felt Ron snake his arm around her waist "Whats wrong my love?" Hermione giggled at the feel of his breath on her ear lobe "nothing just remembered I forgot to do something" Ron placed small kisses on the shell of her ear "I'm sure you'll do fantastic, no need to worry your pretty little head off" Ron leaned over and covered her lips with his.

"Ahem, might I remind you that public displays of affection are inappropriate and rather disgusting" Harry and Ginny snickered as they watched the couple's faces turn red.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled at that moment she felt a tap on her shoulder

"Yes?" She turned to see who was requesting her attention. Her heart nearly exploded when she looked up to find a set very cold and angry pair of silver eyes staring back at her

________________________________________________________________

So……….. What did you think??? Well if you like you can click on the "Review this story/chapter" button below and tell me exactly what you think. =]

The lyrics that were quoted in this chapter were by none other then the amazing Flyleaf and the song is titled "There for you" if you haven't already heard of them please feel free to check them out.

Until next time =]

~SilverEyedPhoenix


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hello all! I know I said I'd be posting Wednesday but since its going to be my first day of class I thought I'd get chapter 2 out a little earlier, no complaints I hope =].

Many Many thanks to those who reviewed =] I really appreciate your feed back.

Now on with the show!!

___________________________________________________________________

"What do you want Malfoy" she spat

"Our project isn't going to finish itself Granger" Draco hissed

'She's busy right now Ferret, why don't you and your gang of brainless trolls go off and lock yourselves in the dungeons" Ron spat as he tightened his grip on Hermione's waist.

Draco's eyes zeroed in on Ron's inconveniently placed hand , _"10, 9, 8 ,7 , 6....inhale..5, 4, 3, 2..exhale"_ Draco smirked "As much as I despise spending even a moment in this filth's presence, Dumbledore needs a progress report, not that I need to offer any explanations to you Weasel." Draco sneered

Hermione wiggled out of Ron's grasp and stood up "he's right Ron" Draco smirked "that and the quicker I get this done the less time I have to spend with ferret boy over here" she shrugged in Draco's direction.

Ron looked at Malfoy then Hermione "Alright, but if he hurts you I promise I'll-"

"No need Ron it'll be fine" she said as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips "I'll see you guys later" she said waving at the rest of her friends.

Harry and Ginny waved then glared at Draco.

Draco glared at Harry and Ginny then proceeded to turn (Robes billowing of course) and strutted towards the door.

Hermione walked with her head high, making sure to keep a few feet behind him as to not raise suspicion. "What the hell was that?" Hermione spat when they were out the door

"What do you mean what the hell was that? I think its pretty obvious what the hell that was all about" Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jealous? He's my boyfriend Draco"

"oh right, your boyfriend, and might I ask, whom you were with the other night?"

Hermione glared "Don't you dare start waving that crap over my head, you knew what the situation was and you accepted it, I offered my friendship Draco nothing else."

Draco felt his heart ache "Nothing else?"

Hermione didn't answer

"Draco..." Hermione sighed

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" Draco grabbed her hand "Come on we should go work on our "project" in the library"

"Library?"

"I figured we could get some homework done, and at least make some what of an attempt to make this look real." he winked at her and made his way toward the library, quickly releasing her hand despite his want to keep the physical contact.

Hermione watched as multiple sets of eyes stared as the pair walked past them. "Everyone is staring" she whispered.

"No, not that guy" he said pointing and a student who was obviously staring and whispering to his friend beside him.

Hermione huffed "Don't people have anything better to do?"

Draco smirked "nope"

When they finally arrived at the library Draco opened the door for Hermione and guided her to his favorite table near the back of the library. He frowned as Hermione took his favorite seat but then decided that the seat beside was just as good. Gently placing his bag on the table Draco pulled out his sleek black Sony Vaio.

"Nice"

"thanks" Draco mumbled

Hermione leaned over the side of the chair then gently placed her Red Sony Vaio beside his.

"Nice" Draco said gesturing towards her laptop

"Thanks" she said grinning

After some quick soft clicking of keys, Draco watched as an alert appeared at the corner of his screen.

"Mione_Granger36 would like to be added to your friends list"

Draco clicked on accept and double clicked on her name.

Hermione jumped at the sound of the MSN alert then quickly muted the sound.

**D Malfoy says:  
Hey**

D Malfoy says:  
lol

Bookworm says:  
Malfoy!! you could've warned me -.- that was so embarrassing!!

D Malfoy says:  
it wasn't that bad, no one even noticed. Even if someone did notice they wouldn't know what you were doing.  
Hell I could be showing you my stuff on cam and they wouldn't know it =P

Hermione felt possibly every ounce of blood in her body flow directly to her cheeks****

Bookworm says:  
Draco! omg.

D Malfoy says:  
-grin- so what are you doing?

Bookworm says:  
sitting next to this annoying prat. u?

D Malfoy says:  
Sitting next to this really snobby girl, you should see her she walks around like she owns the world. 

"I do not!" Hermione whispered

**Bookworm says:  
so why are we talking on messenger again, in case you didn't notice....I'm sitting right beside u.**

D Malfoy says:  
because on here i can tell you things like i like you're amazingly sexy, and I love the way your eyes light up when you're angry. Oh and the color that stains your cheeks when you blush

out of the corner her eye Hermione saw her head turn in her direction  
**  
D Malfoy says:  
yup just like that. :)**

Bookworm says:  
you're impossible.

Draco grinned and pushed his laptop up to make room for some parchment and books. Once he had arranged his books just the way he liked them, he pulled out a long white cord and his green ipod.

"What are you doing?" Hermiome whispered

"....charging my Ipod?"

"no - no I mean since when are you so into muggle technology?" Hermione asked her voice a little above a whisper

"Like I said before time in muggle London results in a practically muggle Draco." he said with a smile on his face

"oh ...right.." Hermione leaned closer placing her Ipod next to his.

"Red...how Gryffindor.." Draco said jokingly

"as if green is any better"

Draco smirked then reached for Hermione's Ipod, unplugged her ear phones and replaced them with his.

_"Evan's Blue - eclipse" _flashed across the screen _"hmm"_ Draco pressed play.

_We love our tragedies.  
We're both broken in our own little ways  
We're broken and we fit together just right  
You know I saw the black inside your eyes  
I saw they were eclipsed that night,  
And they looked just right._

When our lights meet, will you know me then?  
And will you want to know it  
It feels like I've known you for so long.  
When our lips meet, will you love me then?  
and will you ever know it.  
It seems like you've known me for so long.

I love your analogies.  
We're both crazy in our own little ways  
We talk about the future and our past lives.  
I know I loved you then.  
I know I love you now.  
I know I'll love you then.  
I know I love you now.

When our lights meet, will you know me then?  
And will you want to know it  
It feels like I've known you for so long.  
When our lips meet, will you love me then?  
and will you ever know it.  
It seems like you've known me for so long...  
It seems like I've known you for so long...

But you can't have everything you want when you want it.  
I will be everything you want, when you want it.

Wait for me. Trust for me.  
Fall for me. Even when you don't know you fall for me.  
Will you fall for it?  
If this doesn't come around again, don't wait for me. And don't trust in me. Don't fall for me.  
Even when you know you're falling for me.

When our lights meet, will you know me then?  
And will you want to know it  
It feels like I've known you for so long.  
When our lips meet, will you love me then?  
and will you ever know it.  
It seems like you've known me for so long.

When our hearts meet, will we make it then?  
Will we even notice that they are eclipsed?  
  
Draco removed his headphones reached his hands across the table onto his keyboard.

**D Malfoy says:  
That song...i love it**

Bookworm says:  
and it has to be a secret?

D Malfoy says:  
no

D Malfoy says:  
I just wanted to tell you that it reminds me of you.

Draco removed his hands from the keyboard and opened his book.

Hermione turned her gaze onto the screen before her. _"it reminds him of me?" _a smile made its way across her face. She let a sigh and pushed her laptop forward, making room for her things and quickly began working on a potions essay.

Draco angled his head slightly and watched as Hermione worked on her assignment. He smiled as he watched her chew on her bottom lip concentration written all over her facial expression, then wanted to laugh when her brow furrowed and she angrily scratched out portion of her previously written sentence. He couldn't remember the last time he actually felt at ease around someone, sure he had what others believed to be his friends but truthfully those people were merely aquaintences. Things between him and Hermione just seemed to fit. Sure there was the little problem of his father finding out and her friends, neither of which would take it very well, but he knew that he had to have her in his life even if it was just as a friend. __

"Hermione I'm glad you're here" he said reaching under the table to place his hand over hers

"I am too Draco" she said as she turned her hand over to intertwine her fingers with his. They both returned to quietly reading their books, hands loosely intertwined together.

- - - - - - - - -

"Alright Hermione, as much as I don't want to leave you we really should get back to our dorms." he whispered so only she could hear giving her hand a quick squeeze then letting it go.

Hermione nodded and began packing her things into her very worn out bag.

"Don't you think you should get a new one?" he asked looking at the bag that looked like it was an inch from tearing and spilling its guts all over the floor.

She shrugged "no time" she reached for her Ipod and began to twist her earphones around it.

"Hey wait" Draco said stopping her from going any further "Can I borrow yours?"

Hermione looked at him then at her Ipod a worried frown on her face.

"No its OK" Draco said grabbing his and shoving it in his pocket

"No wait" she said as she put her hand on his arm "you can but please take care of it, it really means the world to me."

Draco nodded "promise" He pulled out his from his pocket and handed it to her, then extended his hand palm up. Hermione gently placed hers in his hand and closed his fingers around softly caressing his fingertips.

Draco shivered "I promise, I'll take care of it."

"I know you will."

Draco stared down into the warm pools of chocolate "good night Hermione" he said in a hushed whisper

"Good night Draco."

~*------------------------------------------*~

Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor dormitories and quickly wiped the look of utter bliss off her face and replaced it with a scrowl. Taking a deep breath she mumbled the password and walked into the common room _"here we go"_

Ron chuckled "So much for house unity."

Harry laughed "bad night Hermione?"

"I can't believe I have to deal with that ignorant prat.' Hermione mumbled "you wouldn't believe the rubbish I have to put up with!"

"oh I think we have an idea" Harry said giving her a teasing smile

"and then to top all off, he doesn't have put in any effort! All he does is sit there and point out all the things he think should be different." Hermione pushed her hair out of her face

"Anyway, I'm going to go take a shower then get to bed guys, I'm really tired." Hermione walked over to Ron and gave him a kiss "good night Ron"

Ron smiled and pulled her in for a longer passion filled kiss "night Hermione" Hermione's stomach revolted against the physical contact

"good night Harry" she said waving as she pulled away from Ron

"Night Mionie" Harry said cheerfully. "Poor girl she has to put up with ferret all day." Both boys laughed and continued on with their game of chess.

After a nice long shower Hermione tucked herself into bed, one of Draco's 'most recently played songs' playing loudly in her ears and a hand wrapped around a cool green Ipod. Smiling up at gold canopy above her, she remembered the feel of his hand in hers. _" If someone had told me 3rd year that once 7th year rolled around I'd be laying in bed wishing Draco was beside me I would've undoubtedly laughed in their face_." Hermione chuckled quietly._ "Now here I am 7th year and what am I doing? I'm wishing Draco was beside me, or at least in the same room. Its awful we have to pretend to be enemies, maybe we can change that relatively soon. Can you imagine sitting beside him in the Great Hall like it was the most natural thing in the world." _Hermione smile widened. It wasn't long before a peaceful nights sleep claimed bringing with it dreams of the joyous things could possibly await her in the future.  
_  
_- - - - -

Draco couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be near her, it was like he had been dead all those years and now he was alive, everything seemed to burn a little brighter and the silver lining every cloud was brighter then ever.

"Good evening" Draco said a bit too cheerfully

"Draco" Blaise and Greg said in unison "you seem ....happy." Blaise said examining his friends appearance "I'll take it as to that mudblood fifth is probably crying to scum head Potter and poorer then dirt Weasley."

"Crying? more like wanting to Avada herself" Draco laughed, his stomach lurching at the mental image that appeared at his comment. Draco took a seat in the empty chair beside Greg, purposely avoiding Pansy.

"I don't like you spending all that time with that know it all.' Pansy stood from her chair, waling over to Draco and standing in front of him hands on her hips.

"Shut up Pansy, I can careless what you think, besides you're not the one having to smell that mudblood stench for hours." he said plugging his nose.

Pansy sighed and took a seat on Draco's lap. "How about we go up to the shower and wash it all away" she said as she toyed with his tie. " I can think of a few things that might take your mind off of things."

Draco stood from his chair dropping Pansy onto the floor with a loud thump. "Nah, not tonight. I'm off to shower and then to bed."

Pansy glared at the back of the blond head and huffed angrily. "He's never said no before"

"Drop it Pans maybe he just wasn't in the mood, after a night with bucktooth I don't blame him." Blaise stretched his legs and placed them on top of the coffee table.

"I don't know, it just seems strange." Pansy said as she leaned onto couch "looks like time calls for a little investigation."

Both Greg and Blaise rolled their eyes then looked at one another and began a discussion on upcoming quidditch game.

Draco plopped himself down on the bed, reaching under his pillow until he found what he was looking for. _"ah yes, now lets see what she has been listening to.'. _Draco scanned through the list of artist _"hmmm not to shabby, and alot of variation, I'm impressed." _Draco grinned pleased to find that they had very similar taste _"oooo Clair De Lune, always a great pick oooohh and Porcelain and the tramps! She's definately the little firework isn't she?" _Cheerfully Draco selected _Evan's Blue: Eclipsed_ and cuddled deeper into his warm blankets. _"This is rediculous, why should I have to hide myself, why should I have to hide our friendship all for what? All we're doing is making _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione walked out the Gryffindor common room in route to the Great Hall for breakfast. Just outside the Gryffindor dormitories stood Draco, leaning against the stone wall arms crossed over his chest, head phones in his ears.

Draco watched a stunned Hermione come to an immediate stop in front of him "Morning" he said cheerfully.

"Morning?" Hermione said as she walked up to him "What are you doing here?"

"Walking you to breakfast" he said linking her arm in his.

"but I thought we were keeping this a secret." she said blushing at the contact of his warm touch

"I decided that you are to amazing to keep a secret" he said as he began walking toward the Great Hall

"and Ron what if he gets angry?"

"Do you care?" he said stopping in his tracks

"No, I just thought I would break up with him first before I appeared in the Great Hall at the hand of another man!"

"Oh who cares about Ron, I know I don't" he said pulling her along

"Draco I don't think-"

"House unity remember, if you want to think about us for awhile then blame it on Dumbledore." he said chuckling

Hermione stopped, Draco looked at her the exression on her face pulling at his heart strings. "Fine, fine you don't need to walk in on my arm, I'll give the Weasley that, but can we atleast walk in together?"

"Thank you, and yes I'd be honored to walk in beside you."

Once outside the Great Hall doors Draco turned to Hermione and adjusted his robes. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded and quickly touched up her robes as well.

Draco opened the Great Hall doors allowing her to walk in before him then stepping in behind her and stepping up to stand beside her. Time stopped, there wasn't a set of eyes that weren't looking at them. Hermione held her breath and looked over at where her friends were seated, what she found was very VERY shocked Ginny, Ron appeared to have been mid chew there also seemed to be food particles slowly escaping the confines of his mouth. the look she saw next terrified her most, Harry had a look she had only seen once before when he had faced the dark lord, pure anger. She gulped then lifted her chin a bit in defiance.

Draco looked at his table, disgust was clearly written across every face. Draco placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back, ready to push her behind out of danger's way if it was called for, various gasps were heard throught the room.

"Hello Ms, Granger, Mr. Malfoy" Hermione jumped

"Professor, hello"

Dumbledore looked at the pair and then out to the rest of the students "How is that project going? Well I hope"

Hermione gasped then relaxed when she saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes "Good professor, thank you for asking." Hermione looked over at Draco and nudged him in the rib "Great thanks" he mumbled.

"Very well you two enjoy your breakfast." he said making his way towards the Professor's table.

Draco straightened up then looked over at Hermione "I'll see you later alright? text me " he moved his hand on to her arm and gave it an encouarging squeeze.

Hermionie nodded "I will" smiling she turned and made her way to her table. The silence quickly turned to hushed whispers and giggles,

"Hello everyone" she said cheerfully

Silence

Shrugging she quickly began to fill her plate with various breakfast items. "Wonderful day, don't you think?" she said glancing over at the still stunned faces

More Silence.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Hermione, what the hell was that?" Ron chocked out

"a joke?"

"No, you and Malfoy, you two walked in like you were best mates!" Ron glared at her then at Draco who was currently being prosecuted as well.

"We are friends."

"but last night you said..." Ron managed to spit out

"just cause we're friends doesn't mean he's not annoying." she bit off a piece of her toast

"and he touched you!" Ginny managed to finally choke out.

"yes well-"

"That git better keep his slimy hands off you!" Ron stood up from his seat

Hermione blushed in embarrassment "Ronald you sit down this very instant!"

"no! I won't! in fact!" Ron turned his body in the direction of the Slytherin table "HEY MALFOY!!"

Hermione in watched horror as Draco's head snapped up at the mention of his name and instantly glared at Ron.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU HEAR ME? YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER OR ELSE!" Ron screamed

"Ronald Weasley 50 points from Gryffindor and detention every Friday for threatening another student!" Mcgonagall stood up from her seat "Now if you are done with your breakfast I suggest you go to class."

Ron sat back down in his seat, fists clenched in anger.

"Ron why do you have to be so controlling? He's just my friend!" Hermione whispered seemingly on the verge of tears

"We both know what his intentions are Hermione!" Ron said a little louder then necessary. "He's lying to you Hermione, can't you see that?"

"Shut up! Ron honestly! Is it impossible to believe that he might want to befriend me and him I? " Hermione looked at him "I can't believe you are even speaking or acting in such a childish manner." she said scooting away from him

"Oh what now you're going to break up with me, for that git?" Ron said grabbing her arm roughly

"Let go of me" she said sternly "and he is just a friend Ronald."

Ron tightened his grip "I said let go of me!" she struggled out of his grip. "Ron ouch that hurts"

"Let her go Ron." Hermione looked up to see Harry looking at Ron, annoyance still very apparent in his facial expressions, but behind that lurked confusion and uncertainty. Harry's bright Green eyes locked with Hermione's.

_"Green, Draco" _Hermione's mind instantly made the association.

"Harry..." Hermione began to apologize.

"Look I don't care what you do Hermione, you are a brilliant witch but please steer clear of that..that thing!" Harry spat pointing at Draco.

Hermione looked up at Draco, his eyes filled with concern.

"Harry, he's my friend"

"no, no he's not" Ginny stepped in

Hermione fumed, then looked at all three faces, analyzing each expression, anger, frustration building into a raging ball of magic that threatened to spill over her neatly placed barrier.

"I'm sick and tired of you three controlling my every move I make!" she crossed her arms over her chest "Hermione can't do this, Hermione shouldn't do that, Hermione would never do that!" she said mimicking each of their voices "Well guess what!! Hermione is going to do that! I'm going to be Draco's friend" they all flinched at the sound of his name and stared in wonder as wave of electricity flowed around her in shades of red and orange "that's right DRACO and until each and every one you understand that I'm my own person and I can make my own decisions you three can scream and act like children but don't expect me to give a rat's ass what you think!"

Harry, Ron and Ginny stared in shocked to say the least. They watched as Hermione's breath came in shallow breaths, eyes burning, magic swirling around her angrily casing the flames of the torches and candles around the great hall to flicker.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione sighed in relief and the magic around calmed and changed to shades of pink and blue and the sound of Draco's soothing voice. Hermione stood from her seat and stood beside Draco, smiling up at him so the entire hall could see.

"Yes, yes I am" she said linking her arm in his "and I don't care if anyone in this hall disproves our friendship." she said smugly

"Oh and Ronald you're right I am leaving you but not for the reasons you think, I'm leaving you because I'm not going to stand being controlled and manipulated anymore."

Draco smirked "Brilliant isn't she?"

Hermione once again lifted her head in defiance "Come on Draco"

Draco nodded and walked beside her out the Great Hall.

Ron and Ginny watched as Hermione and Draco exited the doors and when they were out of sight they turned and stared into empty space.

"Did that just happened?" Ginny said still shaken by recent events

Harry shrugged "Its about time"

Ginny glared "what do you mean its about time?"

"Well she has a point, we've never thought her capable of doing anything other then study." he took a sip of his apple juice "No offense Ron, but she's right you are a tad bit controlling."

"So now you are on her side?" Ron growled

"I'm on no one's side, I'm neutral."

"but you're agreeing with everything she just said" Ginny spat

"Because its the truth. I admit it I'm everything she said I'll be lucky to get a second chance from her."

Ron looked at Harry in disgust then looked at Ginny. "What now?"

Harry shrugged "Wait till she calms down and try to talk to her."

"She just broke up with me for that thing! I'm not going to go begging for forgiveness!" Ron shrieked

"Did you not just hear a thing she said?." Harry stood up "Maybe that's why she left you, among other reasons, you never listen its always about you." Harry looked up at a very confused Ginny "I'll see you later." and exited the Great Hall.

Silence.

"Ron, I think I agree with Harry, we have been rather harsh and well I think I'm going to try to talk to her. Maybe you should do the same." Ginny said nervously, she was well aware of her brother's horrible temper and the last thing she wanted to do was spark his fuse.

Ron huffed "do what you want, but I know who is in the wrong here and it sure as hell isn't me."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Idiot" she stood up, and made her way to class.

Ron watched as the back of his sister's head disappeared then scrowled at his plate. "Idiots go ahead and go beg, sure won't find me there when you do."

------------------------------------

"So we did it?" Hermione looked up at Draco once they had reached the lake

"We broke the mold Hermione" Draco grinned

"Did you see the looks we were getting?" Hermione giggled "With the way people were looking at us you would've thought the Voldermort had returned."

Draco laughed "more importantly, you stood up for yourself and your beliefs, I'm very proud of you." he said as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him "you don't know how long I've wanted to do this." he whispered into her ear

Hermione blushed "I do know, I know every bit as much as you do, but can we take it easy, I think we've caused enough trouble" Hermione looked over at the group of third years who were now staring in their direction.

Draco followed her eyes spotting the same group of third years who were now whispering to one another then pulled away "Course"

"I'm sorry Draco" she said placing her hand on his arm

"Its okay, really I can wait. I've waited years what's a little more time going to hurt?" He said as he placed his hand on her cheek

"Thank you for understanding." Hermione smiled up at him

"So what did your friends tell you?" Hermione asked a concerned look in her eyes.

Draco conjured up a blanket, placed it on the ground, took a seat and padded the spot beside him. "Nothing really, they asked me what the hell I was doing, what was I thinking, asked if I was under the Imperius curse, called me a traitor a disgrace and promised to tell my father."

Hermione gasped dropping onto the spot beside him "oh Draco, I'm so sorry."

"I don't care, what is going to do disown me? Beat me? Torture me?" Draco laughed "Nothing I haven't dealt with before. As far as money goes, I've been saving money for ages, investments and all. I have more then enough to support my self and a family for three lifetimes." Draco smiled a cocky smile

"and you're mother?"

Draco sighed "She'll be pleased I didn't follow in his footsteps."

"I'm proud of you too Draco" Hermione said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

~*---------------------------------------------------*~

Please Read and Review =].

Chapter 3 will be up Wednesday of next week.


	3. Chapter 3

1,000 apologies for being so late this week, it seems that school, work, and well overall life has decided to come between me and chapter 3, can you believe that? The nerve ! Lol =P. This chapter is a little shorter then the other two but there has been some progress people!

I'm still searching for a beta =[ I know grammatically I'm not the best, if there is anyone interested in being my beta please let me know.

Enjoy.

Please Remember to R&R Thanks!______________________

Draco hummed as he strut down the hall in route to his usual spot to wait for Hermione. The morning sun shined brightly through the windows, illuminating the hall in a warm glow, giving light the a new day. Draco breathed in the smell of the hall, eyes beaming with joy. A week had passed since the "Great Hall incident" as it had come to be known and things seemed to be getting better everyday. The whispers had seemed to have died down a bit but it never failed as soon as he touched her whispers erupted. _"You'd think people would just get used to it."_

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy" The Fat Lady chimed

"Good morning madam" Draco bowed

The Fat lady giggled and blushed "Ms. Granger is on her way she seems to be having an issue with her hair this morning".

"When isn't she?" Draco teased "Oh well, I enjoy our mornings together madam" Draco winked.

'Mr. Malfoy!" the Fat lady shrieked "oh here she comes, have a good day Mr. Malfoy!"

"Thank you, and you have a good day as well" Draco smiled a coy smile causing the Fat Lady to blush crimson.

The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped out, her hair was tied into a messy pony tail with curls framing her face.

"Sorry I'm running a bit late today its seems that my hair brush and a few of my products have eloped and are currently away on a honeymoon" Hermione chuckled pointing up to her messy pony tail.

"I prefer your hair like that anyway" Draco said wrapping his arms around her waist "I use enough products for the both of us anyway, no need to worry." Draco smirked leaning his forehead against hers.

"very true" Hermione added as she wrapped her arms around Draco's shoulders.

Their relationship had developed into the 'not boyfriend and girlfriend but obviously more then friends' stage. What had previously made Hermione nervous was now as normal as breathing. His warm embraces were what kept her going despite Ron's constant nagging and traitor remarks from Slytherin students. His soothing words always floating around in her mind _"Who cares what anyone thinks Hermione, this is about you and I, not you, the entire world and I. No one could keep me away from you." _, his words helped block out the whispers and stares she hated so much. Meal times were spent at her usual spot which was now adjusted to fit Draco beside her, Ron hadn't enjoyed the addition to the table but his attempts to have Draco deported from the Gryffindor table back to the Slytherin table always resulted in a complete failure. Harry and Ginny had attempted to speak to Hermione but she wasn't ready to forgive just yet, she really wanted them to get the message that she wasn't going to be the the door mat anymore. Now Hermione could honestly say she felt alive, she hadn't known life could be so fulfilling . True it had only been a week since their new found relationship but what an enjoyable week it had been.

They entered the Great Hall, as usual people turned to stare while others began whispering to those beside them about the latest rumors involving the couple. Draco placed his hand on her lower back and guided her to her seat, and as predicted the whispers seemed to grow louder.

Hermione rolled her eyes "When will people learn, just because we're friends doesn't mean I'm off snogging you in some closet." Hermione said as she took her seat.

Draco leaned in closer and whispered so only she could hear "Not that I'd mind." He smirked, earning a playful push from Hermione.

Ron spat out his toast "You make me sick, how can you allow him anywhere near you?"

Hermione glared daggers but before she could say anything Draco stepped in for her. "Easy Weasley, like this." He said draping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her as close as possible smiling proudly as Hermione responded by leaning into his chest. "See Weasley the difference between you and I, is that I can let go of prejudices and grudges which in turn results in change. Where you on the other hand, you hold on to those grudges and wear them like a crown allowing them to define what your beliefs and views on others instead of taking the time to get to know them then making you choice from there. There is nothing wrong with change Weasley, you just simply have to learn to embrace it instead of running away from it."

Hermione beamed proudly "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Draco smiled and took another bite of his beagle.

"You don't know anything Ferret, you'll never change your as unworthy and filthy as the womb you came out of!" Ron spat

Draco stopped chewing on his bagel, and calmly placed it on his plate, squaring his shoulders to Ron.

"You take that back." Hermione spat, eyes burning in anger, magic slowly building into a wall around her "'you take that back Weasley, or else." Hermione threatened, quickly straightening in her seat.

"Ferret has to have his little girlfriend protect him and his bitch mother, aww isn't that cute." Ron taunted, watching Draco's expressionless face coldly staring at him unchanging.

"No, you insult her Weasley, you insult me. That woman has a heart of gold, a heart that you know nothing about. You have no right to judge, now take it back." Hermione hissed the magic around her turning into shades of gray, red and orange, buzzing wildly. The magicked sky turned from a bright warm morning to a dark cloudy storm threatening to release its wrath on the room below.

The professors and the rest of the students noticed the change in the environment and looked around to find its source.

"No, I think I won't." Ron said icily.

Ron's breath caught in his throat as he watched Hermione's eyes change from a rich brown to a shade of orange. ".back" Hermione hissed through her teeth.

"Ms. Granger, please calm yourself." Dumbledore was now standing beside the group, attempting to control the rage that was about to be unleashed on one of his students.

Hermione stared at Ron, fists clenched at her sides, eyes burning like a wild fire, her breaths shallow and short. Lightening cracked loudly in the sky above.

"Hermione love, calm down." Draco cooed in her ear, the room's environment quickly lightened as the dark clouds lightened and the sun attempted to find its way through the thick clouds.

"but he's -"

"Let him, he's just making a fool out of himself." Draco rubbed his hands up and down her arms then wrapped his hands around her clenched fists in an attempt to calm her. He felt her relax and take a deep breath.

Hermione's eyes locked on Ron, "If you so much as think of her in such a manner again Weasley" Hermione's eyes darkened "Well lets just say next time you won't be so lucky." Hermione turned in her seat and walked out of the Great Hall, slamming the door on her way out.

Draco glared at Ron and quickly followed Hermione in hopes that she wasn't off destroying some other part of the castle.

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you remain in Ms. Granger's good graces, she seems to have unlocked a magic so strong not even the most powerful wizard could ward it off, love." Dumbledore patted Ron on the back gently and returned to his seat.

"Bloody hell." he whispered turning his head to look at Ginny and Harry who shook their heads in disappointment.

"When will you learn Ron? get it through that thick skull of yours, you can't control her anymore." Ginny said glaring at her brother.

Harry nodded in agreement "Get over it Ron, we have."

Ginny giggled "I think its cute, do you see the way he looks at her?"

Harry nodded "If he hasn't realized that he's in love with, he will soon."

Ginny clapped happily "Finally! no offense Ron but you two just didn't fit well."

Ron glared at Ginny then at Harry "The both of you are traitors."

Both Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes

"Whatever" Harry and Ginny both stood up and left, leaving Ron to fume in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco waited patiently as Hermione ranted about Ron's behavior nodding and answering questions when asked. He watched as she wore a trail into the green grass by the lake, annoyance written all over her face. Draco sighed and looked out onto the lake, the suns rays reflected off the lake's surface causing the sparkle like appearance. It seemed like whenever something occurred that upset either of them they both ended up in the same spot, by their favorite tree near the lake.

Draco stood from his current spot leaning against the tree lazily, he studied Hermione's facial expressions as each emotion changed. He was pleased that she trusted him enough to show how she truly felt, earlier in the week he noticed that around others it was always this mask hiding her thoughts and opinions. He know understood why she was the know-it-all, her studies were the only area in her life where she was able to express herself, everything else was always controlled by others. Draco reached out for her, grabbing her and pulling her against his chest.

Hermione sighed, not matter what was pestering her she always found comfort in his arms. She knew she didn't have to say what she was thinking, he already knew. A calm silence surrounded them as they both sat down at the base of the tree, Hermione leaning against Draco's chest, Draco's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Draco I'm sorry he said that about your mum."

"Don't apologize for him Hermione."

"I know I shouldn't I just feel like I should do something."

"You've done enough my love, protecting her was more then enough considering you haven't even met her."

Hermione blushed, she had not expected to react the way she did, but she couldn't stand someone offending the person that meant so much to Draco. The reign she thought she had on her magic was not as strong as she once believed.

"I've been meaning to ask you about your magic, can you control it?" Draco asked continuing to stare out to the lake.

Hermione shrugged "I'm not sure, I've never really tried, its just something that happens."

Draco grinned "Maybe you should practice, you could be great you know."

Hermione smirked "How Slytherin of you." Hermione felt the movement of Draco's chest as he chuckled and the vibration of his laughter ripple across her back. _"mmmmm"_ she hummed to herself.

"Why not? I'll speak to Professor McGonagall about it."

"We should probably get to class" Draco said pulling her closer to his chest Hermione nodded but remained where she was not yet wanting to give up the comfort of his arms.

Draco leaned over and placed small kisses on the side of her neck.

Hermione smiled, humming softly at the touch of his lips against her skin _"this is heavenly"_ she thought to herself.

Draco purred at the feel of her creamy skin against his lips, it was as soft as the finest fabrics known to man.

After a few shared moments of a comfortable silence, they two students walked back to the castle arms linked together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You can't be serious Draco!? Her?!? of all the people in this bloody castle.." Pansy's voice was shouting at the top of her lungs, leaving Draco with no other option but to slowly rub his temples in an attempt to keep the threatening headache at bay.

Draco cringed "Keep it down Pans its hard enough having to deal with my own thoughts, I don't want to have to put with comments from the peanut gallery."

"Draco you can't possibly be ...." she shook her head " that mudbl.."

"You may be across the room Pansy Parkinson but if that word comes out of that pot hole of a mouth of yours I swear by all that is magical a million magical universes couldn't keep my hex from .."

"Got it, you're in love with...her ...you know Draco..."

"Class is dismissed, please remember your homework assignments are due Wednesday: "The Professor announced

Draco rushed out of the classroom 'all this chatter is giving me a headache'.

"Draco wait for me, Draco!-" Draco cut off the mental connection that linked his thoughts to Pansy. A trick none other then Severus Snape had thought him, not only to be able to connect with others on a mental note but to be able to converse with the person and block out their thoughts when he deemed necessary.

He hadn't tried to connect with anyone other then Snape and Pansy but he wasn't really eager to either.

"_**You have to be kidding me Pans if you think I'm interested in hearing the thoughts of those idiots, you're lucky I even considered you an eligible candidate." Draco remembered telling Pansy when she bought up the topic of "linking" himself to others.**_

"_**But think of the possibilities Draco!" Pansy's eyes lit up with excitement **_

"_**and for that reason Pansy only a few Wizards and Witches have the ability I do, can you imagine the damage it would cause if I had ended up in the Dark Lord's hands?" **_

_**Pansy cringed **_

"_**Exactly"**_

"Draco" Draco turned in the direction of his godfather.

"Yes Severus?" he asked as the dark figure of Severus Snape came to light out of a dark corner. "Must you always hide in the shadows?" Draco chuckled

Snape sent him an annoyed glare then quickly surveyed the area to make sure they were alone. "Your father and mother call for a meeting."

Draco rolled his eyes "and they couldn't owl me why? You don't need to be their messenger Severus." In truth Draco had come to hate his father and his 'I'm better than you' rubbish, he had realized long ago that some people were better than others but power and wealth weren't at the top of the list.

"Your father didn't want the message intercepted, he wants to discuss..._recent events_ with you." Snape's cool drawn out words swirled and danced in the cool atmosphere that surrounded him, Draco processed his godfather's words then he realized what the topic of the meeting concern.

Draco gulped, his face decreasing in color a few shades, "Hermione" he mumbled in a whisper.

Severus nodded and quickly locked his mind with Draco's. Vivid pictures of different scenarios filled his mind. The first thought was of Lucius and his first reaction anger and rage written clearly on the man's face, then Draco finding his Gryffindor Princess to warn her, her face red in anger his god son's arms wrapping protectively around her, and then a mental picture of Draco placing himself between Lucius and Hermione, shielding her from his father's wrath.

Draco looked at his god father then straightened his posture "I'd give my life for her." he declared

"I know" Severus whispered coldly

Draco turned his robes billowing around his masculine body, his mind filled with various plans to keep her safe. His feet carried him down the halls and into the library in search of a quiet comfortable nook he could think and get some rest in. When he finally found a suitable spot near the back of the library he plopped himself onto the overstuffed couch, kicked off his shoes and drowned himself in the over sized cushions. Draco rubbed slow circles on his temples, the headache that had been threatening to rear its ugly face had made an appearance upfront and center. He was absolutely positive every drop of blood in his body were individually competing to see who could reach the finish line, his head (and not the pleasurable one) in this case, before all the others. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, his mind analyzing and planning everything he could do to keep her safe.

- - - - -

The students in Hermione's Charms class noted the cheer clearly written across the Gryffindor Princess' face as she walked into the classroom, a smile stretched from ear to ear, eyes sparkling, magic glowing softly around her barely visible except for the tint of a light shade of pink.

Ron huffed loudly as he watched his now ex girlfriend prance into the room and instead of taking the seat beside him, she crossed the room and sat in the front row beside some Ravenclaw students, quietly and neatly placing her belongings on the desk, then turning to her fellow students and striking up a conversation. His eyes darkened with anger, _"Look at her!" _Ron huffed _"She looks...happy!"_.

Hermione could feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of her head, she wasn't going to let him get to her though. If there was one thing she could do it was ignore people, like she had done to Draco in the past, she had simply ignored his stares, glares and all the things that made him despicable. She sat up straighter in her chair eyes focused on the teacher who had just begun to lecture. _"The cheering charm? are you serious?? surely Flitwick is off his rocker we have covered this already!" _The hope of today's lesson keeping Hermione's attention vanished and once again she could feel the a pair of eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. _"That Weasel is going to light my hair on fire if he stares any harder!" _ Hermione breathed in and let it out slowly, counting to ten then repeating the same process twice more. _"Alright, stay cool, he's not worth detention or house points". _

A while later Hermione found herself, unfocused, annoyed, the edges of her parchment completely scribbled on and anger boiling quietly beneath it all. She had been desperate to find something to keep her distracted from turning and hexing Ron. Ignoring him was turning out to be much more difficult. _"Why can't he just mind his own business? It's not my fault he ended up being the prat he is. Thank Merlin lecture is almost over". _Hermione glanced at her cell phone _"ugh!!!! not nearly soon enough". _Just then the words Draco had mentioned to her earlier popped into her head _"Maybe you should practice, you could be great you know."_ Hermione smirked, a smirk that would surely make any Slytherin proud, well specifically a certain Slytherin proud. Hermione turned and glanced at Ron, her eyes locked on his and he angrily looked away. In those two seconds Hermione thanked Merlin for her photographic memory and quickly used it to her advantage. _"Hmmm seems to me that if I just..." _Without warning the book that had been under Ron's elbow fell off the desk onto the floor sending Ron's face smashing onto the desk. Hermione smothered the giggle that was about to erupt from her mouth.

"Mr. Weasley!!" Flitwick angrily stopped his lecture and turned to face Ron.

Ron rubbed his nose, cheeks red with anger and embarrassment. "Sorry professor my book slipped."

"Detention Mr. Weasley, for failing to pay attention in class as well as taking a cat nap in the middle of an important lecture." Flitwick announced before turning back to the rest of the class.

Hermione smiled triumphantly, something of like that didn't usually please her but today was different, everything was different.

- - - - - - - - -

**Where are you?**

**From: Mione**

**Fell asleep in the library. Where are you?**

**From: D**

**Libraries are for studying, not napping =P. In my room to switch books before lunch.**

**From: Mione**

**Alright, I'll meet you outside the portrait. Oh and Hermione please be careful, I'm a bit worried about something, I'll fill you in later.**

**From: D**

Hermione pocketed her phone then tossed her Charms book out of her bag and switched it with her potions book. _"Becareful...hmmm wonder what that's all about?" _Hermione shrugged, then headed back downstairs.

"Hey." Ginny greeted

"Hi." Hermione stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched the red headed Gryffindor shifted uneasily. "Look Gins, I know-"

"Wait before you say anything, I just want you to know that I trust your judgment and if you say that he's different, then he is." Ginny looked pleadingly at her friend.

Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny tightly "Thanks Gins, it means a lot that you're letting me make my own decisions instead of trying to influence me to do what you would prefer me to do".

Ginny grinned, "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't realize that we weren't letting you be you".

Hermione patted Ginny's shoulder softly, "Well I'm not going to say its okay, because it really wasn't OK." Ginny's eyes dropped, her heart sinking to her feet.  
"But I will say that we can start from here and move forward, I forgive you Ginny but I'll never forget."

Ginny looked up at her friend and smiled "Thanks Hermione".

"Yup, now I must go, Draco is waiting for me".

"Hermione, mind if I join you two for lunch?"

"Sure!" Hermione said cheerfully.

Ginny took lead and headed out the portrait, when it swung open she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body and tightly pull her in for a hug.

_"coconut????? lime????"_ Draco looked down at the shocked face of Ginny Weasley who was red in embarrassment and disparately trying to escape his grasp. "You are not Hermione!" Draco shrieked his eyes as wide as saucers, he pulled away as quickly as possible dusting off his robes in the process. Just then he heard the soft giggles coming from behind Ginny, he smiled and took a few steps closer to the portrait opening. Hermione emerged from the portrait, a hand over her mouth to prevent the giggles from spilling out "Draco, I didn't know you were looking forward to seeing Ginny. If I had known I wouldn't have kept you waiting."

Draco smirked then wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione bringing her into his chest her scent filling his nostrils "Quiet witch before I take you to my dark, cold dungeon and have my way with you." He smirked his mind buzzing with her intoxicating scent.

Hermione blushed "Draco!" She pulled away and smack his arm jokingly.

"a hem." Ginny interrupted "hope you don't mind Malfoy but I'll be accompanying you two for lunch today".

Draco looked at Hermione unsure of what to reply.

"Its ok Draco" Hermione nodded

Draco shrugged, laced his left hand in Hermione's right and smiled cheerfully. "Alright Weaslette but shes mine, you can't have her".

Ginny giggled, then nodded "Shall we?" she said gesturing toward the Great Hall.

Hermione and Draco nodded and followed Ginny toward the Great Hall, fingers laced together through the halls of Hogwarts uncaring of the consequences.

So Draco is meeting with parental units?? hmmmm wonder whats up with that.

Please read and review Chapter 4 is in the works and will be up soon.

Thanks

~ SilverEyedPhoenix


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone!!! =] First of all I'd like to thank everyone for waiting patiently for chapter 4. Secondly I'd like to inform everyone that unfortunately due to time restraints I will only be posting biweekly. I know horrible right?

Oh and last but definitely not least I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! =] you guys are amazing thank you so so so so so so so so so (x infinity) much.

Well here is is Chapter 4 of Times have changed

_______________________________________________________________

Draco felt a prick and a slight tug at the back of his mind, either Pansy or Snape were trying to get his attention, he opened his mind and allowed their minds to link.

_"What?"_ Draco hissed, his face cool as he walked hand in hand with Hermione to the Gryffindor table.

_"Are you trying to get yourself killed!? What if your father finds out? You know there are people here who would love to give him the news that his only son and heir is dating a mud- muggleborn"_ Pansy's mind screeched.  
_  
"We're not dating, yet, and I'm pretty sure he already knows" _Draco took his seat beside Hermione, Ginny across from the two and a very obvious gap between between them and Ron and Harry sitting a few feet away.

Draco wrapped an arm possessively around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer, Hermione smiled up at him then reached for a grape and popped it into her mouth completely unaware of the conversation that was going on between Draco and Pansy.

_"Not dating huh?"_

_"Yet" _Draco corrected grabbing a piece of pineapple with his other hand and putting it in his mouth.

_"Look Drake, I don't know what you see in her but I'm behind you every step of the way"._

Draco looked up at Pansy eyes wide but a thankful smile on his face _"Thanks Pans"._

"yup" Pansy chirped

Draco cut off the link between them and continued eating his lunch arm still around Hermione.

"What was that?" Hermione whispered softly

Draco leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips "I'll explain later" he promised as he licked his lips the taste of grapes and pineapple mixing together.

Hermione nodded giving him a soft, warm smile then continuing with her lunch.

"So when are you two making it official?" Ginny chimed in

Hermione and Draco both looked up at her a question mark on their faces.

"You know your relationship." The entire Great Hall had gone quiet as soon as Ginny had asked the question tension bubbling just beneath the surface while everyone waited for a response.

"oh" Hermione breathed in a deep breath for once in her life unsure how to answer the question "well..."

Draco smirked then leaned over and whispered softly in Hermione's ear "Hermione will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" Hermione blushed crimson and nodded in response.

"Its official" Draco chimed happily placing a kiss on Hermione's forehead. The previously quiet hall was now buzzing with a combination hushed whispers, gasps, and giggles.

Hermione beamed, magic softly swirling in a soft shade of pink around her in response to her very happy state.

_"What are you doing?" _Snape's voice violently broke into Draco's thoughts causing him to hiss and rub his forehead. Hermione looked up at her new boyfriend concern written on her face. "Explain later remember" Draco promised again. Hermione nodded then continued her conversation with Ginny on the difference between Chemistry in the muggle world and potions in the wizarding world.

_"What do you mean what am I doing?" _Draco responded glaring at his head of house for the violent interruption.

_"You know very well what I am referring to" _Snapped hissed

_"I'm going to protect her Severus, I'd give my life for her. Mother and Father will just have to understand, even if that means me not being considered a Malfoy anymore." _Draco pulled Hermione closer in response to the conversation going on in his head earning a smile from Hermione.

_"Draco, you are to meet with your parents tomorrow evening, know that I am here for you if you need my services. You are a smart young man, despite your actions, I believe you are capable of convincing your parents that this is what is best for you, good luck." _Snape closed off the connection between him and his godson.

Draco glanced up at Snape in acknowledgment and took a final bit of chicken and placed it into his mouth. His thoughts once again leading to the meeting that was less than 24 hours away and the future that awaited him and his love.

"Malfoy, mind if we have a word?" Draco looked up to meet the concerned eyes of Harry Potter.

"I'll be back in a minute" Draco gave Hermione a kiss and followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

"Look Potter-"

"No you look here Malfoy, I don't know what she sees in you and I don't know what you're playing at but I want you to know that I am watching you, and if you do anything to hurt her I swear Malfoy you'll be truly sorry" Harry growled in a hushed whisper

Draco smirked "No need for the threats Potter, I'm not gong to hurt her."

Harry glared at Draco for a minute contemplating his words and analyzing his body language in search of some doubt, so sign that could give his lie away any little thing, Harry found nothing.

"I'm NOT going to hurt her Potter, she's all I have left, I'm going to lose everything I have for her but even those things don't amount to what she means to me" Draco looked at Potter daring him to find a flaw in his statement, he knew he wouldn't, she really was all she had left.

A few quiet moments past between the once sworn enemies until Harry nodded in understanding extending his hand "Truce?"

Draco looked at the hand stretched towards him then locked his with Harry's "truce".

"Right then, lets get back I'm more then positive shes getting worried." Draco nodded in response and took lead back to the Great Hall.

- - - - - - - -

"Hermione, I'm positive everything is alright" Ginny whispered, a extremely worried Hermione tapping her foot impatiently.

"But Ginny, you know Harry's temper and you know Draco's need to push his buttons what if something happened? They've been gone awfully long" Hermione glanced at the door eagerly, then again seconds later

"Relax everything is going to be alright" Ginny glanced at the door, eagerness starting to creep up her spine.

A few moments of silence passed and neither of the two had shown up yet. Hermione eagerly looked up at the door again to her relief it swung open to reveal the smiling face of the person she was looking for, instantly Hermione felt as if she had been given a calming potion.

Ginny sighed in relief "Thank Merlin, I was beginning to think they really had gone and killed on another" Ginny giggled.

"What was that Ginny?" Draco said as he sat down beside Hermione

"Herms over here was beginning to think you two had gone and killed one another."

Draco smirked "Do you really think Harry could out duel me?"

"If my memory serves me correctly, and it does, I already have" Harry reached for his cup and grinned over at Draco.

"Care for a rematch then?" Draco ginned slyly

"We all know who would win Draco-"

"Neither of you because this rematch isn't going to happen" Hermione gave a cold glare at both of them, a glare that would've have made Molly Weasley proud, a small crackle of magic cracked above her.

Harry gulped and Draco smirked "scared Potter?"

"Of Her yes, you no" Harry let out a nervous giggle then eyed Hermione nervously.

Draco chuckled "Maybe Boy Wonder isn't as tough as rumors say".

After a moment of awkward silence Harry and Draco began to discuss quidditch, to Harry's surprise Draco actually knew a few things he didn't. Time flew by the converstion had shifted between quidditch, family, beliefs, future plans and other random areas. For the second time today Draco had surprised Harry who actually found himself enjoying the conversation. "Care for a game of wizard's chess?" Harry asked eagerly. "Sure, I've always enjoyed a good game of Wizards chess I've just never had anyone to play with. Blaise isn't very fond of it and well Greg and Goyle aren't exactly tough competition if you get my drift".

Hermione and Ginny chatted on about holiday plans and looked on at the blossoming friendship in the midst.

"Looks like Harry's made a new best friend" Hermione stiffened in her seat, Ron, she had forgotten all about Ron.

"Hey Ron" Harry greeted cheerfully as he moved another piece and watched it smash Draco's grunt to a pulp.

Draco turned his attention to the bits an pieces of his grunt and frowned then turned his attention back to Ron and Harry.

"That's Weasley to you" Ron hissed "no friend of mine would befriend the git who stole his supposid best friend's girlfriend" Ron hissed.

"Ron first of all you did this to yourself it's not my fault you spent more time trying to control and manipulate her then trying to make her happy, second of all I can befriend whom I choose and thirdly this git you speak of isn't all that bad"

Ron glared at Harry then at Draco who now had his wand in hand ready to strike if needed. "You're pathetic, befriending a death eater after all that he's done".

Draco rolled his eyes, the whole 'death eater' insult was really getting old, choosing to stay out of the argument he stood up and grabbed his things. "I'll see you all later, I have some things that need tending to, thanks for the game Harry".

Harry nodded then glared at Ron "Anytime".

Hermione stood from her seat and followed Draco out of the great hall and to the dungeons where his room was located. Hermione plopped herself onto his oversized bed and sat down indian style in the center of the bed watching happily as Draco walked from the room to the bathroom then back into the bedroom now dressed in a black t-shirt and dark denim jeans.

"So I'm curious exactly what is it that you were planning on explaining later?"

Draco laid down beside Hermione on the bed pulling her down to lay with him, craddling her to his chest.

"Well there are two things actually, I don't really know how you'll take either".

Hermione listened to his heart beat quicken as he prepared himself for the next part of his speech.

"I'm meeting with my parents tomorrow, the subject of choice is most likely our relationship" Hermione felt his arms tighten around her "but I promise you no one can ever keep me from you".

Hermione nodded she knew things were just beginning for them but already she felt confident in their relationship. Draco wasn't like the rest of the male population at Hogwarts, despite being known as the male whore of Hogwarts she knew that there was more to the man behind the mask.

"and second, well this is going to sound really odd but I can link myself with others".

Hermione looked up at him confused "What do you mean link yourself?"

"Well I can hold conversations with others without being anywhere near them as well as block them out of I choose I don't want to listen to them for example". Draco searched for the light he knew belonged to her and started to slowly chip away at its incredibly strong barrier once he felt the familiar tingling sensation he kissed Hermione softly _"kiss me my love"_ he cooed. Hermione gasped she could hear him loud and clear, his voice bouncing off the walls of her mind yet his lips hadn't moved from her lips. _"Draco since when?"_ She heard herself reply. "_I've always been able to do it I just didn't really think much of it until I told my godfather about it and he began to help me master it". _Hermione kissed him again softly this time taking her time to feel the soft caresses of his lips dance across each and every nerve ending sending pleasure signals to every inch of her body. _"and can you link yourself to anyone?"_ Draco groaned deepening the kiss further pulling her closer to him. Her hands wrapped around his neck snaking their way into his hair and tugging softly. Draco groaned again leaving her lips only to place hot scorching kisses against her jawline and her neck _"gods Hermione" _he moaned.

Hermione could feel the want boiling in her blood, the need to have him touch her screaming loudly in her head reluctantly she pulled away from his intoxicating kiss once she remembered that there were other things to be discussed at hand. _"well?" _she adjusted her robes then rested her head in the nook of his chest and arm. _"I'm not sure I've never really tried linking myself to anyone other then Snape and Pans" _Hermione stiffened "_Pansy Parkinson?_" she sneered. Draco nodded "I just wanted to see if I could do it with someone other then Snape" he said out loud. Hermione wasn't exactly the jealous type but there was something about linking with Pansy that she didn't fancy to much.

Draco watched as various emotions played in her features jealousy, curiosity, jealousy again, then understanding. _"I think this is amazing, mind of if I research it a bit?" _Darco chuckled "_would you be Hermione if you didn't?" _Hermione smiled warmly then placed another kiss on his lips. __

"We should probably get to class" Draco groaned eyes beginning to feel heavy with sleep.

Hermione sighed the bed sheets were charmed to always be exactly the right temperature and currently they were begging her to stay in their heavenly confines. _"missing one class won't hurt"_ Draco laughed _"you can speak out loud you know" _Hermione smiled coyly _"But then I couldn't tell you how much I enjoyed your kisses just now and how much I'd love to spend the rest of the evening here with you and those lips of yours"._

Draco felt his stomach turn to knots, and his heart flutter at the thought of an evening would her would definitely worth skipping one class. "_No I'm positive one class wouldn't hurt_" Draco flipped over supporting his weight above Hermione his lips on hers. Hermione grinned then licked his lips ever so slowly with the tip of her tongue, making him groan in pleasure. Draco crushed his lips on hers allowing his hands to touch and caress her body. If it was possible to memorize every inch of her incredibly smooth skin solely by touch he wanted to do it, he wanted every part of her near him, on him, he wanted everyone to know that she was his and the only person that could ever feel her silky smooth skin against theirs was him. Draco wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his way up her long luscious legs. His very obvious arousal pushing between her legs.

Hermione whimpered as she felt his need for her grow. She didn't know it was humanly possible to need someone so badly, but whatever it was at this very moment it was making her feel power, want, need, love and all sorts of emotions all rolled up into one giant ball that fed off his every kiss, every whisper, every touch, if he didn't stop he was going to drive her insane! Had he no idea what he was doing to her? Hermione squirmed out from under him taking control and placing herself on top of him tearing off his shirt and tossing into a place she wished was never discovered. Hermione kissed, nibbled, and sucked his now bare shoulders, chest and neck taking in his honey and citrus scent. "Mine" she growled kissing her way up his neck while her finger tips inched down his chest and to his belt buckle. Draco nodded "Yes all yours, only yours"

"_Draco!"_ Draco froze causing Hermione to stop her battle with his damned belt buckle.

"_What!_" he hissed, Hermione eyed him curiously now aware that a conversation was going on in his head smirking knowingly she continued kissing his chest and finally managed to undo his belt buckle.

"_Your father demands you and Ms. Granger floo to the manor this instant." _Snape's irritated voice "_and if you could refrain from thinking those thoughts at this very second it would be greatly appreciated"._

"_Why Hermione and why now?" _Draco whined, Hermione was now licking and kissing the area right below his belly button.

"_yes now and I don't know why Ms. Granger"_

"uggghhh!!! you're pure evil Severus"

"I know" Snape chuckled

Draco felt the connection between him and Snape close as Hermione smiled wickedly up at him and then crawl up to lay beside him.

"Snape just informed me that we are to floo to the manor this instant" Draco frowned mentally preparing him for what was about to occur, Draco hugged her tighter against his chest "I suppose we must go".

Hermione didn't know which was worse the fact that despite her current predicament all she wanted was to do was tear those evil pants and boxers off of him and have her way with him or the fact that she was going to have to the death eater himself. Sure the war was over and sure Voldermort was long gone but that didn't make Lucius Malfoy any less of a threat. Hermione mustered up her Gryffindor courage and jumped off the bed adjusting her robes then turning to the nearest mirror and fixing her hair then extending a hand out to Draco "Well then, lets do this" she said smiling down at him.

Draco grinned taking her hand and following suit by re-buttoning his jeans and grabbing a new t-shirt due to the sudden disappearance of the previous one he was wearing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione held on to Draco's hand for dear life as he led her through the halls of Malfoy Manor, it surprised her that instead of being cold and dark as she had once imagine it, it was actually warm, and inviting. Hermione breathed in taking in the smells of the Malfoy manor, cinnamon, roses, and something very pleasant she couldn't quiet identify filled her senses.

"Draco dear" a cheerful, warm, soothing voice greeted happily as they entered what seemed to be the 100th room. Hermione looked around to find a very beautiful Mrs. Malfoy lounging on a luxurious couch beside what looked like a two story window, a rather large book closed neatly on her lap.

"Mum, how are you?" Draco said as he walked over to give his her a hug.

"Excellent, just thought I'd do some light afternoon reading"

Draco chuckled "Bookworm" he teased.

"And you must be the source of my Draco's happiness" she said as she extended a hand out to Hermione "Hermione Granger 7th year Gryffindor correct?"

Hermione nodded and smiled warmly taking Mrs. Malfoy's hand "Yes ma'am".

"Pleasure to meet you dear, would you care to take a seat?" Mrs. Malfoy stated patting the spot beside her.

Hermione glanced nervously at Draco then back that Mrs. Malfoy "Actually mum, father sent for us, you know how he is about being on time".

Mrs. Malfoy gave him a concerned look "Very well you know where to find him. Ms. Granger it was a pleasure meeting you and I want you to know that whatever makes my son happy, makes me happy" she said giving Hermione a warm, reassuring smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy" she returned the smile and took Draco's hand.

~*~*~*~*~

"Come in"

Draco walked into his father's study first, shielding Hermione from any potential danger. Hermione tensed at the sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice, something that despite her undying courage never failed to send a chill up her spine, she took a deep breath, lifted her chin and followed Draco into his father's study.

"Good evening" Draco greeted

"Good evening Draco" Lucius placed his glass of whiskey onto the table beside him then took a long look at the pair.

Hermione watched their exchanged, noticing the very obvious difference in the manner in which he greeted his mother and father.

"Well I'm sure you didn't call us just to stand here, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get on with my previous activities" Draco gave a small squeeze to Hermione's hand and a smirk to his father.

"Always the impatient one" Lucius drawled "My sources have informed me that you and this mudblood have become very..." dramatic pause "friendly. Are my sources correct?"

Draco pulled Hermione a further behind him, his other hand ready to grab his wand in seconds notice. "Friendly barely brushes the surface" Draco said a smirk on his face.

Hermione couldn't help but worry, the thought of Lucius hurting her or Draco was making her anxious and very nervous. She placed her hand near her wand, ready to strike in moments notice.

"What a shame and here I thought you would amount to something" Lucius sneered "Instead of choosing a perfectly fine specimen, for example Ms. Parkinson, you choose this filth".

Draco tensed, eyes burning "You're wrong" Draco hissed.

Hermione's anger began to rise, she couldn't believe that despite the outcome of the war, the one person she thought that would've been able to see past racial minds was standing before her referring to her, Hermione Granger, war veteran, smartest student at Hogwarts, possibly the smartest muggleborn to set foot in Hogwarts, possibly more powerful then anything he could ever dream of was referring to her as filth! Oh and HE INSULTED DRACO! No, not a smart move at all. Hermione counted to ten in an attempted to cool her anger, which did nothing but give her ten more reasons to blast that scum bag into another realm completely.

Draco felt the magic pulsing quietly behind him, the warm wall slowly growling angrily and growing to include him in its protective circle and stopping once it was solidly between Draco and Lucius.

"Calm down love" Draco cooed quietly so only Hermione could hear "everything will be alright".

Hermione glared at Lucius, eyes glowing amber "No, I refuse to let him hurt you" she hissed.

Lucius stared wide eyed at the events unfolding before him, to say he was shocked and amazed that a muggleborn of all people could hold such power was a complete understatement. _"She could out power the Dark Lord, that old goat Dumbledore, Severus and myself at all once like it was nothing at all,the irony! And Draco he can read minds, can you imagine the magical possibilities their offspring would possess!? hmmmm what if they did remain together, what if they're first born just so happened to disappear..."_ Lucius grinned evilly.

"Be gone with you both, if you choose to dip your wand in mud then so be it, but don't expect any sympathy from me" Lucius waved his hand dismissively, reached for his glass and took another sip of whiskey, his plans for the future unfolding quietly in the confines of his mind.

So what did you think?

Please read and review!

I apologize if my grammar is horrible I'm still searching for a beta =[ any offers?

Happy Reading!!!


End file.
